Pokemon Love Stories: The Bad Ends
by mothimas
Summary: Here, various trainers discover that they truly love their pokemon, only to end up with a bad ending to their romance, many of which involves them dying. Characters listed each have their own story, albeit short or long. Rated M for Black Comedy, death, and moderate adult themes.
1. Volume 1: IT BEGINS

**DISCLAIMER: I do not take credit for the creation of Pokemon, as they are an intellectual property held by Nintendo. This is only a fanwork.**

Alright write/reading fags, here's how it goes down. This is Pokemon Love Stories: The Bad Endings. Based on the Touhou Love Stories variation, it consists of trainers falling in love with other pokemon. There is no restriction on gender or required genre. Heck, a relationship can end comically, tragic, or even sarcastically, but the main rule is that the relationship must reach a bad end, no matter the cost.

Here's a crappy example to get an idea of how it works.

You are a male hiker extraordinaire who encounters a female jigglypuff while exploring Mt. Moon. Surprisingly you two hit it off and became best friends. When you found a moon stone and evolved her into a Wigglytuff, feelings developed inside of you that you would have never expected to have. One day, you return to Mt. Moon with her at night and upon reaching the top, you serenade and declare your love for her. Shocklingly, she returns your surprise affection with a kiss, and later, you two have freaky interspecies sex. Unfortunately, when she came, she sang at the same time, putting you into a fast but deep sleep, where then you accidentally roll of the mountain, smash your head in, and go into a coma. On your bed, she cries, apologizing for causing this to happen to you. Unfortunately once again, she sung out in sorrow, which made your coma turn into death. For killing a human, she is then arrested and euthanized. BAD END.

Anyone can contribute to this, so feel free to post your bad endings to your love life :^).

BASED OFF OF TOUHOU LOVE STORIES THE BAD ENDS, which can be found here: wiki/Touhou_Love_Stories:_The_Bad_Ends_(first_thread)

...

Bad End: Introduction is over. Man I'm clever.

* * *

Anon/FRiolu (TheOnlyMoth)

One day, you suddenly decide to kiss a random Riolu, who then happily kisses you back! You then proceed to take her home and have a furious make out session with her.

Bad end: The Riolu goes back and tells her father about her first kiss, a rather shiny MegaLucario. Later, an explosion occurs at your house, and you were never heard from again.

BAD END

* * *

MTrainer/FCrawdaunt (TheOnlyMoth)

You, along with your Crawdaunt, have been dating for a while now, though it was more of being a battle couple than dating. It started when you fished her up back in Hoenn in the middle of a Team Aqua invasion, so you two teamed up and fought them off. She would user her pincers to beat the snot out of the pokemon, while you would pragmatically kick every Aqua Grunt in the crotch after they lost, making them lose their morale. Soon after, you two fought off the rest of the Team Aqua and even defeated Team Magma single handedly, earning a title as the Pragmatic Crab Duo. Over time, your friendship forged from fire became more that of love, and you two began to date and do other things that couples do. Although it was taboo, there was something about her rugged appearance and scar-covered pincers that excited you very much about her.

One day, she caught you watching a porno where a woman was jerking off a man and noticing your boner, she wanted to the same to do. Although you quickly objected, she ignores you and pins you to the ground. She tears off your pants and attempts to use one of her pincers to start it. The second her pincer closes it clamps too hard, and your dick is torn off by accident. You promptly bleed to death through your now missing penis.

Game Over.

* * *

MFisherman/Magikarp (TheOnlyMoth)

You were hungry one day, so you went to the Lake of Rage and fished up a Magikarp to eat. However, this one you caught was significantly bigger than the others, so rather than eating it, you would use your pokeball on it when you get back ashore. Unfortunately, suddenly you became horny from the Magikarp's fin slapping your crotch around, and you noticed that it had a hole...

Two minutes later, freaky interspecies intercourse happens.

This captures the attention of other Magikarp, and hundreds jumped from the lake into your boat, destroying it, and then proceeded to rape you to death. At your funeral, everyone laughs at the fact that you were the first recorded person to be killed by a Magikarp, ever.

BAD END.

* * *

MAnon/FGyarados (TheOnlyMoth)

One day, you were drunk and you encountered a raging Gyarados in some random sea. Too drunk to care, you declared your love to its carnage, and that day you discovered that "it" is actually a she, through some close encounters of the fishy kind.

A nearby Milotic that failed to grab your attention before, however, got jealous that you hooked up with a different pokemon, so she used attract on you and brought you to the bottom of the sea to drown. As you drown, you notice that the Gyrados suddenly gone into a fit of rage seeing what Milotic had done and went on an unstoppable rampage, killing the Milotic and everything else in its path, only stopped when a wicked thunderbolt from nowhere shocked and killed it. When you vision finally fades into darkness, you suddenly realized that you had a chance to swim back to surface, but then the dead Gyarados's body anchors you to the sea floor.

BAD END.

* * *

MTrainer/Vespiquen (TheOnlyMoth)

You are a 30 year-old man who is a bit too eager to get things going. From being the first to become a trainer to being the first to become the Champion of Sinnoh, you were the guy that would literally be there and done it before anyone else did. However, there was something that you have failed to do since you reached adulthood: Getting laid.

Unlike your friends, who have managed to find their own love of their lives, your eagerness gives you a bad reputation among women, thinking that you would finish too early, or dump them the second you had your way with them. Thus, ironically, you were the last one to find a love interest on your own. As such, lust built up greatly towards you that not even your hands can't deal with on their own.

One day, while resting on some flowers and accepting your fate as a virgin for the rest of your life, an unusual sweet scent gets your attention, and you uncontrollably follow it to a yellow hut. The moment you step in, however, you fall down into a pit, and splash land on what appears to be a pool of honey. Though some effort, you resurface from the sticky liquid and look around, noticing that you are now in a Combee Hive! You can see Combees of various sizes going in and out of the hole you fell from, and others drinking from the pool of honey you're in.

As you attempt to get out of the pool, you realize that it's so sticky that you can't move your limbs or your body. It already took all of your strength to resurface yourself. At this point, you call for help at a random direction. From here, the Combees suddenly take note of you, but rather than fleeing as they would normally do, they actually help. Several of them bit onto your shirt and effortlessly yank you out of the messy substance. However, rather than escorting you back from the pit you came, they started to take you to a specific part of the hive. You begin to wonder what they were planning to do to you.

Up ahead, you notice something that wasn't a Combee. Instead, you saw what appeared to be a red-eyed evolution of a Combee, with a rather shiny red gem on its head and with a rather large abdomen. You recall seeing it in a pokedex, but you can't seem to remember what the species of it is...

As you come into her view, you hear specific waves of buzzing coming to and from the Combees carrying you and its "evolution." After a few moments, you were suddenly dropped down onto the ground with a loud "plop." The pokemon pulls out a small stick with what appears to have bubbling honey at its tip, and then sticks it in your mouth. She then pushes the entire stick into your mouth, swallowing without hesitation to avoid choking on the excess honey. When you finished, you found yourself breathing heavily, almost as if you just had a rather large meal.

"..C...he...m.."

You begin to hear voices coming from the pokemon in front of you. Did she feed you something that's making you understand them?

"Can...hear...me!?"

It spoke again, with an increased tone of annoyance and...woman-like? To avoid annoying whoever fed you any further, you nod quickly, assuming that although you might be beginning to understand..."her," but she might not understand you.

"Say...Something."

Another command, another quick response from yourself. Being eager does have its benefits, after all. You quickly introduce yourself, telling her your name and how'd you get here. In return, she introduces herself as a pokemon named Vespiquen, ruler of the Combees in this underground Hive. As you two exchange information, it is becoming apparent that her words are becoming sentences, comfirming that whatever she fed you is making you understand what she says. For some odd reason, her face was turning bright red after you explained that you followed a sweet smell to this place

"I see. Then that means...you were drawn by my...sweet scent?"

Once again, you nod your head. As you do, she then tilts her head down for a moment. Without warning, she pushes you to the ground, pointing at you with a stick and said in a loud voice, "HUMAN! The scent you have detected was made to draw out potential mates for the queen to have in hopes of getting the seed needed to make new Combees for the colony! Although the ones you see I had inherited from the past queen, more will be needed to expand the hive. By law, any male that is lured down here must marry and mate with the Queen, else be thrown into the dungeon like the others! Although you may be a human, this rule still applies to you! Therefore, choose! Mate with me or be-"

"Yes." The words quickly escaped out of your mouth at a second's notice. You didn't even bother thinking about the consequences; however, at this point you truly realized how desperate you were to lose your virginity as a man.

"So you decline? Very well, then off wi-"

She then realizes that you actually accepted her offer, rather than the others who rejected her from before.

"W-w-w-wait you accepted!? You're serious!?" She stammered about, shocked, confused, and thoroughly embarrassed that the first being to accept her offer was a human of all creatures. Honestly, you thought that it was quite cute for her to revert to such confusion, and you eagerly said again that you accept her proposal of marriage.

The rest of the colony picked up on the conversation, and the buzzing became silent. Suddenly, the buzzing became very loud, with the Combees expressing themselves very positively over what you had just agreed to. Some rushed to their queen, as if they were "congratulating" her for my agreement. The others decide to get a closer look at you, the one who decided to say yes to a pokemon's proposal of marriage. A few even nuzzle your face in acknowledgement to their soon-to-be new father. The Vespiquen's face is now entirely red of embarrassment of something she would have never expected to happen. You snicker to yourself to find more ways to see that cute face of hers later. Eventually she reorganizes her mind and clears herself from distraction. She clears her throat to get your attention, and says:

"V...very well, human. Since you agreed, the marriage will take place one year from now, where by then you'll learn the ins and out of the colony. However, if you even THINK about-"

You shush her by placing your index finger close to her mandibles, and calmly state:

"No problem. Everything's fine."

At this point, the Combees picked up in volume of cheers and shouts. OOOOOOHHHHHs! AAAHHHHHHs! and EEEEEEEEPs! can be heard throughout the hive. As they commune with one another, Vespiquen, thoroughly embarrassed, has had enough of it and used Power Gem on a nearby ceiling to get their attention. You begin to think that he jimmies are completely rustled at this point, based on the tremor that occurred after the gem hit the ceiling.

"That is ENOUGH! Everyone back to work!"

Disappointed, the Combees dispersed throughout the hive, returning to their duties. She then turns to you and softens her gaze as well as her voice.

"I'm sorry you had to see that happen. I'll get some of my troops to make you a room to rest and some honey to eat. Don't worry, I'll make sure that your treated right among them, now that you are to be my-"

To mess with her even more, you suddenly approach her without warning and are now centimeters away from her face. She looks a little flabbergasted before she started stuttering again in vain to complete her sentence. "My..my...m-m-mmyyy-mmmmy-my-my-my-my-my..."

You then intervene, saying that you look forward to being under her care. She sighs in relief, and finally dismisses you to be on your own. You think about what to do, now that you suddenly agreed to become the husband of a pokemon, but at least you know that you'll be getting laid, and at this point, you don't even care that your first time is with a pokemon.

As night falls and you find a place to sleep in the hive, the Vespiquen watches you for a moment, and before you drift off, you pick up a whisper coming from her.

"Please...don't let me down...okay?"

...

Throughout the year you learned the ins and out of the colony, what Combees do regularly, and a way out of the hive. However, instead of trying to "sneak away" like how the Vespiquen described some of her previous encounters, you actually helped the Combees slightly by foraging and planting berries, something you learned on your own for quite a while. The Combees are quite happy to have extra help in foraging so that now they can focus on collecting honey. You were well respected throughout the hive, and even got along with some of the other bug pokemon attracted to your berries.

You also began to get significantly closer to the Vespiquen that you agreed to marry. Surprisingly, the both of you had a lot of similarities, so it was easy for you guys to chat about almost anything. Her favorite stories consist of about the time you were a trainer. You talk to her about your time back when you were a trainer exploring the Sinnoh region, going through various caves and even crossing Mt. Coronet. You enlightened her about stories of how you trained your way to become the first person in your group to become champion (only to lose it one of your friend's daughter named Cynthia). When she asked about the pokemon that was with you during that time, you explained that they wanted to be released to visit their own families, so you complied and they're pretty much like long-distant friends now.

As she shares her insecurities with you over time, she becomes more confident towards you and begins to get less flustered when you flirt with her. Still, you find ways to make her act like she did when you two first met. As time went on, you started to forget the goal of getting laid and truly begin to fall in love with her, as she does with you. One day, she actually gave you the choice to leave if you wanted to because she felt that it was wrong keeping you here against your own will. You reply with a surprise kiss to her mouth, saying that you choose to stay by her side, wherever she goes. Sure enough, the hive broke out in cheers and excitement, but rather than silencing them again, she gleefully catches YOU in a surprise hug, thanking you profusely and kissing your cheek. With all this attention, you're the one that is beginning to feel embarrassed...

On the day of the wedding, you two were at the happiest you could ever be with. Some of your pokemon even visited it to congratulate you on your marriage, surprisingly not questioning why you fell in love with a Vespiquen. Truly, it was one of the most beautiful days anyone could ever wish for.

And then, in the moonlight, you (naked) and your newly wedded queen were on your bed, ready to consummate your love for each other, when you feel a sharp pain onto your groin and recoil in response. Concerned, the Vespiquen asks if you are alright and takes a look at your crotch. Suddenly, her compound eyes focused onto one area and her hidden iris now appears to be shrinking. She is left speechless. You ask her about what she sees, and another pain is felt from your crotch. You recoil again, but as you open your eyes, your vision suddenly starts to become blurred. However, it appears that she is holding something in her hand, and to your horror, you remain speechless, too.

It was a poison barb, filled to the brim with toxic poison.

"This is bad," you thought to yourself. "I'm still growing pecha berries and I have no lum berries on hand for a quick fix. How did I get stung!?" Then, you look at her again, and notice that tears were starting to form in her eyes. "No..." she began to say. And then you realize where it came from.

You missed her "honeypot" and landed on her stinger instead.

With no way to recover from getting and the hospital being miles away, you can only watch your new wife cry at the fact that not only did she just murdered her first willing husband, but now has to watch you slowly die painfully.

"No..NOOO! I FORBID YOU FROM DYING! As queen of the colony, I COMMAND YOU! HOLD YOUR STRENGTH." When she realized that there were no berries to help you recover from the toxin, she too fell into despair. "This...THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME! You were the only one..."

As your vision finally gives in and you feel yourself weakening greatly, only one thought was left onto your mind.

"My balls could not be any bluer right now..."

END.

* * *

MHuman x Kanghaskhan child (TheOnlyMoth)

While traveling in the Safari zone in Kanto, you find a lone child of a Kanghaskan running around. You approach it, and you two became fast friends. Thinking that it was abandoned by its mother, you decide to take it with you out of the Safari zone, where your relationship grew to that of love, if a bit one sided, since the child is unaware of your affection

The second time you visited the Safari, you carried the child with you, and to your misfortune, encounter the mother of the child, who is quite mad that you ran off with it.

Bad End: She knocks your head off of your body and into space. The Safari Zone promptly places a sign stating, "Please do not pick up any lone Kanghaskan children, or you will get hit with alla dat."

* * *

MBreeder x FLopunny (TheOnlyMoth)

You are a breeder trainer, and after weeks of careful planning and preparation, you have finally convinced the female Lopunny from the forest to come out of hiding! Through the careful process of using food and occasional topics to talk about, she grew more comfortable being around you, and is now willing to follow you out of her home! From here, you plan on pairing it with a Medicham to breed a buneary with all of the elemental punches, who are in a bit of demand this season.

As you walk with the lopunny, she suddenly embraces you and kisses your cheek, which surprises you off of your feet, tripping both of you and you fall onto the floor, with lopunny on the floor and you inches away from her face. Although you never considered this position to be embarrassing, there was something about the way her face looked so...innocent that drove you to your primal instincts, and you kissed her with full force. She gleefully returns it, and today, you learned first hand the true experience of breeding.

Months passed, and you, along with your new lopunny, gave birth to almost 20 bunearies. Your days were filled with the business of raising and caring for your children. When people ask if they are up for trade, you deny them, saying that these are your personal favorites.

Bad end: The mating season occurs, and you discover that your children have no qualms about mating with their father. Although you attempted to escape, they managed to catch you and thus were throughly raped by them. When you plead your lopunny to help you, she actually joined in, revealing that this was her plan from the start. You then became the breeding machine for a new generation of bunearies, forced to live your day having sex until you die of exhaustion.

* * *

MDancer x Maractus (TheOnlyMoth)

As you were dancing in a desert one day, a Maractus danced along with you, forcing you to make a "dance off" competition, where pokemon gathered and you two danced like no tomorrow. As the competition goes on, you tire out, but know that you are winning, as the Maractus is slowing down too, looking quite exhausted as well.

And then she pulled out the big guns. For her final performance, she starts using the forbidden technique of the mating dance. It is said that if the partner returns the dance, then the two are an officially married couple. Knowing this, she believes that you would not return the dance and that it would come out as the victor, thinking that a relationship between a pokemon and a human would never happen.

Taboo be damned!

You return the dance to its surprise, and catch it off guard, where you pulled off the most insane mating dance ever seen in the records. It blushed deeply due to the sudden vigor of energy surging from you, but you paid it no mind. You must win, you must!

Eventually you exhausted yourself and collapsed onto the sandy ground, panting and out of breath. It approaches you, and the last thing you see before drifting into sleep is it kissing you, embracing the loss and accepting the dance you performed.

...

After you wake up, you find that the Maractus was still by your side, hugging you strongly. In spite of what they may say back home, you decide to hug it back to its surprise, promising to see this marriage through the end.

And thus, you two hit it off quite well. It joins you on your dance tours throughout the Unova region, sharing your love with it. Surprisingly enough, your fans seem to accept you two without much thought about the relationship.

One day, you ask the Maractus if it wanted kids to complete the marriage, and it looks at you with shocked eyes, almost as if asking if you are certain you want children. You nod your head, and the Maractus smiled in response.

And then it knocks you out with its cactus arm.

You wake up on the floor, belly front, with your limbs anchored to it by a bunch of cotton spores, to which you cannot escape from. As you look around, you see the Maractus in front of you, and you demand what just happened. The Maractus simply showed you one of its arms, filled to the brim with needles, and proceeded to circle you a few times. Suddenly, you hear it speak for the first time, saying "Impregnating." And then you realize that she was circling you to find an opening. You argue that there is no way a male can give birth to pokemon because there is no hole to stick in i-Ooooohhhh, right...that hole.

Bad end: You get anally rekt by a Maractus's Needle Arm. Next time, look twice before doing a mating ritual.

* * *

_Author's note_: And thus volume 1 comes to a close. Thoughts? Ideas for more bad endings? PM me, and let's see what happens. Feel free to write a story of your own to contribute to more bad endings to your love life.


	2. Volume 2: Totally Worth It

Welcome to Volume 2 of Pokemon Love Stories: The Bad Endings, where your love live with another pokemon will end. How? Let's find out!

* * *

MTourist x FCacturne (TheOnlyMoth)

"I'm going to die." These were the words that came out of your mouth two days after you crash landed onto a desert region in Hoenn, a regions supposedly filled with the best beaches. You are a tourist, who was exploring the world riding on top of your trusty Fearow, being a native of Johto. You have already visited Kanto, Sinnoh, and the big cities of Unova. Looking forward to take a vacation, you decided that your next location to visit would be Hoenn, where you would take it easy for the year, enjoying the sand and sun of the location. However, that plan was cut short when a giant green dragon-like pokemon swooped out of nowhere and blasted your Fearow into oblivion, forcing you to crash onto an unfamiliar desert within the region. While the sand may have cushioned your fall, your Fearow was not so lucky, as the beast continued to pursuit it like a lion hunting a deer. You fear the worst has happened to it when your Fearow failed to return that day. As a result, you were left alone to search for a way out of the desert.

This desert appears to be completely void of life; you don't even see any pokemon running amok around here, hinting that this place is completely uninhabitable.

Now, unable to find food or water to eat for the past few days, you fear that this is your last day exploring before you dehydrate and die. A pity too, since you recently learned that another region has opened up for tourists as well.

While you were wondering around, a sandstorm suddenly whips up from nowhere. Quickly, you take out and put on a set of Safety Goggles from your backpack to avoid getting buffeted by the sand. However, seeing through it is another problem entirely, as you can no longer tell where you are going.

Through the sandstorm, you suddenly saw something green. Thinking that you found grass, you hasted your way through a portion of the sandstorm, only to discover that it was just a cactus. "Wait…cactus have water inside…don't they?" you think to yourself. Just as you were pondering how you would extract the water, you found a small opening between two of the branches of the cactus plant, dripping of cactus juice. Without thinking, you quickly place your mouth over the opening and began to suck out as much of the juice as you can. The taste reminds you a lot of that of Grepa berries, sour, yet tangy and sweet. For a moment, you believed that you sucked on it so hard that you almost shifted the plant out of the dirt, so you decreased the force, and instead used your tongue to lap the juice seeping out. Surprisingly, even more is leaking out the quicker you flicker your tongue, so you picked up the pace. For what felt like an hour, you continue to do this until a torrent of cactus juice floods your face and you fall to the ground, fully refreshed with vigor. The sandstorm then, suddenly picks up in intensity, forcing you to move on from your spot on the ground. You nonchantingly thank the cactus for reviving you and begin moving deeper into the storm, but as you start, you notice something weird…

The cactus is showing skid marks on the ground, hinting that it may have moved towards you a bit. Is the sandstorm this powerful? You quickly pick up the pace and search for shelter for the storm.

…..

It is now nightfall, yet the storm is still going strong. Thankfully, you manage to find a cave to shelter yourself from the stinging sand. You managed to find a steady supply of branches and tumbleweed to start a small fire within the cave, illuminating it and giving it some warmth. However, you will still need to find food eventually, since you can't live off of cactuses forever. You open your backpack and pull out a blanket to cover yourself from the drop in temperature, and drift asleep while planning on what to do now…

The sound of footsteps suddenly awaken you. There shouldn't be anyone else around here, unless...has rescue arrived!? You turned around to see who is there, but you saw no one there. All you saw is that the storm had finally calmed down, showing a majestic starry sky and a lone cactus plant hanging around the entrance of th-

Wait, cactus plant?

You got up off of the floor to get a closer look at the plant. Surely enough, this is the same plant that you drank the juice from. How did it manage to follow you to this cave? Maybe the cactus juice was much more potent than you think…you could possibly be hallucinating it. However, after pinching yourself, you realize that it is still there. Plants shouldn't move on their own, should they? Unless…

You raise your head to get a complete view of this "stalker cacti." You look into its triangle shaped hat to see…

Yellow eyes.

You fall back onto the floor in an attempt to take a step back, to see that the "cactus" before me was actually a pokemon! You recall encountering this pokemon in a traveler's guide, remembering that this species was called Cacturne, who would stalk their prey until they stop moving in the desert. The Cacturne then approaches you, not saying a word until it was standing above you. As it leans down to get a closer look at you, you contemplate a way to escape from it…

Until it suddenly gives you a kiss on your lips.

Fully stunned at the change of events, all you could do was watch as it continues to "kiss" you, which it somehow managed to do in spite of having a mouth with holes in it. When it finally takes a break, it pulls back, revealing a pinkish blush to its face. As you analyze what just happened, you then notice something wet dripping on the floor, coming from the Cacturne…

You recall that you drank some cactus juice earlier that day. However, through common knowledge, you conclude that what you drank was no ordinary cactus juice. You just ate out a female pokemon. Sexually. "Holy SHIT!" you said to yourself.

"Sssss…" the Cacturne hissed out quietly. Now it looks like "she" thinks that your act of desperation from before was a confession of love, even though you two never met. While you would think that a relationship with a pokemon is taboo, you realize that there is likely no other way to get a steady supply of water elsewhere on the desert. Plus, it would be kinda cool to have a cacti girlfriend to hang around with so that you aren't alone in the desert.

You tap the shoulder of the Cacturne and kiss her back, confirming her confession of love. Later that night…let's just say that the events that happened after climaxed into a prickly sticky situation.

…..

The idea truly paid out quite well for you. With the help of your new Cacturne girlfriend, she led you to a hidden oasis, with a small pool of water and a hidden stash of berries, meaning that now you have enough supplies to survive in the desert. However, feeling that you would be just mooching off of her supply, you built your own hut near her oasis out of the sticks you find, and began to forage food with her. You even began to help her in hunting by accompanying her at night (armed with an emergency pocket knife) for preying on smaller pokemon. She appears to be very grateful for your help, to which she shows by hugging you on occasion, careful to not let her spikes harm you. Although a language barrier exists between you two, you still tell her stories of the regions you visited, enlightening her about the outside world of this endless desert. In spite of having to now forage/hunt for survive, you started a brand new life with her by your side.

The life got even better when she came towards you one day, holding two eggs towards her chest. Shocked, you ask her if these are what you think they are. Somehow, she understood your question and happily nod her head in response. While you would question how a human was able to impregnate a pokemon, it didn't matter right now, as suddenly, you feel proud of what you had done, giving life to a barren wasteland. You are no longer a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, you are now a husband and wife, giving birth to a new generation of life to inhabit the desert.

….

You lost track of how much time has passed since then, though you know that the eggs have hatched into a male and female Cacnea, one of which appeared in a brown coloring rather than the usual green color, making it easy to tell them apart. To make room for the young, you improvised by mixing some of the sand with the water from the oasis to build a large mud-brick home, an upgrade to that flimsy stick house you used to live in. You, along with Cacturne, taught them the essentials of survival in the desert, and shared several experiences with one another. Your children would enjoy the stories of the outside world that you told their mother. You would play with your family whenever you weren't helping your beloved forage or hunt for food. You were at your happiest.

And then one day, it all changed.

During a nasty sandstorm, you, along with your Cacturne, were taking your children on a foraging trip to a certain part of the desert when the sand suddenly died down without warning, clearing a path to reveal branches and fruit on a dead tree. The Cacturne sent the kids out to gather the fruit, while you keep an eye on any onlookers. However, something was off. After all of these years sandstorms do not end that quickly, not even on a good day.

A deafening roar from the sky confirms your suspicion.

The Cacnea dropped the fruit and stood in place, fear paralyzing their every muscle. You rush to the kids and go into a defensive stance with your trusty pocket knife out, ready for danger. You look up to the sky, and to your horror, see a familiar green dragon pokemon aiming directly towards you.

You scoop up the kids and dive out the way of the dragon, who crashed into the tree and shattered it into several pieces. You commanded them to go to their mother, as you face the direction of the dragon pokemon, whose eyes too burned with a yellow fury of hunger. He turns to the Cacturne family, and suddenly speaks in a booming voice.

"You should be honored, fools. I am Rayquaza, and I have chosen you to fulfill my appetite after resolving the conflict of the land and the sea!"

He charges towards your family! Quickly, you shout at it to get its attention.

"Hey, Jackass!"

The pokemon turns to you, only to be pelted at with a large rock. He retaliated by firing off a strong pulse in your direction. It hit the floor to your right side, and knocked you onto your back. The dragon pokemon then approaches you at a blink of an eye. For a moment, you thought you were done for, until the dragon suddenly said.

"Human. I remember you. You were the one who was riding on my meal that fell off after I finished him off. I've been looking for you…

…so that I can finish what I started!"

With that, a tail came heading your direction to which you rolled away from. Quickly you shout: "Cacturne! Get yourself and the kids to safety! I'll hold it off for as long as I can!"

The dragon shouts back, "No meal gets away from me!" to which you retaliate with a hidden weapon of choice: Pocket Sand. You threw it towards the eyes of the Rayquaza, who roars in irritation and brings his head to his eyes to rub off the sand. You take this time to try and cut the skin of the dragon, only for the blade to be completely deflected by its rough skin. You grit your teeth in anger and back away from the dragon, who has now removed the sand from his eyes.

You begin to get into a running pose, but then he shouted, "Go ahead mouse. You can run all you want, but I have you in my scent, but I'll just track you down easily."

This is bad. If what he said is true, then going back to your family is impossible without having him follow you. Additionally, your weapon has no effect on his skin. What can you do now knowing that there is no turning back?

With nothing left to lose, you charge towards the green beast to his amusement, who simply slaps you away with his dragon tail, knocking you onto the ground. You get up and charge again, having enough energy to grab onto the 2nd dragon tail, and managing to climb to his body, searching for a weak point in his green skin. Thinking that you can't do anything to him, the Rayquaza lets you climb him while lazily trying to shake you off. Surprisingly, you manage to find one in a black crescent and stabbed it, drawing blood. The Rayquaza roared in pain and creates a mini twister, sending you into the sky and landing onto your back.

A snapping sound can be heard on the impact, and you groan in pain afterwards. The Rayquaza, significantly more surprised and angry than before, shouts, "Impressive. Except for the other legendaries, no beings have ever been able to draw blood on me. Perhaps you should be promoted from a mouse to a rat, hmm?" He says, amused. "Well, it doesn't matter. It looks like you can't get up anymore, so I win!"

"Hmm…it has been a while since I've eaten a human before, I'll take it easy." He roars out. He then approaches you and takes you into his mouth, leaving only a portion of your body, head, and arms dangling out. With the last of your strength. You swing your pocket knife to his right eye with all of your might, to which he's responds promptly, "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" You don't stop. You continue to stab that eye until blood was gushing out of it; you never stopped until the only thing you saw in his eye was red. To add insult to injury, you used what's left of your pocket sand and threw it into the open wound on his eye and managed to stab him onto his tongue. This drove the Rayquaza over the edge and he drops you onto the floor. For a moment, you thought you had dealt enough damage to scare away the Rayquaza. If that were true, then you could actually survive this and go back to your family.

What you did not see coming was a charging beam of power heading your direction.

The Rayquaza, in his pain-induced frenzy, is now wildly charging a hyper beam, with no intention to aim it anywhere. You attempted to crawl away from the mess, but was in too much pain to do so. When the beam fired, in enveloped the entire area, including you.

Meanwhile…

You are now a Cacnea, hiding with your brother and mom from the terrible green monster outside. You hear an explosion from a distance, and ask your mother what it was. She opens the door, and you see the green monster fly upward to the sky away from where dad held him off. You think that your dad may have fended him off for good, seeing the monster fly away in such an irrational motion, and asked your mom "Caaa? (Can we find daddy now)?"

Your mom nods her head, and she guides you and your sibling out of the house and into the battle, and it was a mess! Sand was filled with imprints of scales, blood, and your dad's imprint! Thankfully, your mother confirmed that this was the blood of the legendary, not that of dad. But if dad isn't here, where did he go?

Your brother notices something buried in one of the damaged sand dunes and goes there to uncover it. He digs up a pair of damaged safety goggles, with one glass stained in blood, and a broken bloodied pocket knife that shows years of use. He brings these to her mother to confirm if this is his items. After looking and smelling the items, your mom suddenly cried out and ran towards the dune, digging it out in search of something. Both of us aided in her search. We managed to find more of dad, mainly, the remains of his shirt, but that was the only thing left inside. However, when we gave up and tired out, she still continued to dig in hopes of finding any more leads, to which there were none. She came back crying, her eyes heavily mixed with tears and salt, mumbling, "Naaaa…! (He saved us…but he's gone…why)?"

My brother too cried with my mom, and so have I. He did save us, but now he's gone as well. Where did he go? Dad…

Several years later…

"Welcome everyone, to the newly discovered Cactaine Desert, one of Hoenns top tourist areas since our beaches! Here, you will find a huge variety of crop grown here that flourish surprisingly well in the desert, protected by a large group of Cacneas and Cacturnes. These pokemon are surprisingly friendly towards humans, and have given their permission to explore their land and even harvest some of their fruits! We repay them by allowing people like you and me to visit and interact with their children and adults. Note that the Cacturnes do not move most of the time during the day, but at night. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!"

"Uh, yes. I see that one of the Cacturnes is brown rather than green. Do you know anything about that?"

"Of course! The brown one is a shiny pokemon, a rarity among pokemon. This one here is the only shiny Cacturne in the entire desert! Due to this, we ask that no one attempts to capture the shiny pokemon they encounter here and instead report your findings to us. Any other questions?"

"Actually yes, the Cacturne next to it is wearing a pair of broken Safety Goggles, do you know anything about it?"

"Good question! When we first discovered this desert, there were already a small group of Cacneas and Cacturnes here. We believe that the one wearing the broken goggles, along with the shiny, were the leaders of the group. Contrary to the nature of the other Cacturnes in different regions, these ones did not attack us and instead, greeted us happily when we found them. We have offered them a new pair of Safety Goggles to wear, but they have rejected it every time. We may not know the importance of those broken goggles, but it seems to contain a history behind them. What the goggles confirmed, however, is that there was a human here before the discovery, but we have no traces of him what so ever."

"Ah. Thanks."

"Hey, mommy! The Cacturne with the goggles on it is crying! Is it sad?"

"I don't know dear, but it looks like the brown one is shedding tears too."

"Hmm, an older Cacturne here is sobbing as well! Excuse me, why are these pokemon crying?"

"Hmm…they always appear to cry when we talk about the possibility that a human was here first. It is possible that they may have seen him, but we do not know of their relationship with him, if there is any…"

End.

* * *

MHuman x Arceus's Halo (TheOnlyMoth)

You have been summoned randomly by Arceus to be the ideal human to inspect the quality of the human race. Unfortunately, it summoned you while you were busy dealing with your morning wood, meaning you had to stand there with a full on erection with no way of release. After a few tests, he teleports away somewhere on break, finally giving you the chance to relieve some stress. However, it seems that it only got stronger and your hands are unable to finish the job. That's when you spot a curious object on the floor. It looked like a halo with 4 sticks and an arch between each one, and there you find a circle which seems just the right shape for your member to fit in...

One minute later, kinky inanimate object sexing occurs.

As you finish all over the object, it suddenly expanded to a very large size, and Arceus appears in between it, returning from break. After a few moments, it complains that something feels wet and sticky, and looks onto its back to see it's halo covered in a white substance. It looks to the halo, and then looks to you a couple of times, before realizing what just happened. You could see the mixed face of horror and anger on its face for what you have done. For a moment, you think you just doomed the entire human race.

Arceus then proceeds to rewrite the entire universe to erase you permanently from existence. Even then it will never forget the one who has soiled its almighty halo.

BAD END: Next time, don't screw with God.

* * *

FBug Catcher x MEscavalier (TheOnlyMoth)

You are a female bug catcher who recently caught an odd colored Shelmet, whose head was yellow, different from that of a regular Shelmet. Already you have caught various bug types throughout Unova and collected a few odd ones outside of the region. However, you are having trouble capturing the elusive bug types known as Karrablast, who all seem to run away from you before you had the chance to catch one.

Eventually you grew tired of trying to find one and decided to make an announcement, stating that you'll trade this Shelmet to anyone with a Karrablast to complete her collection.

You'd never see so many crates appear in the forest made from trainers throwing quick balls at them ever since.

One trainer shows you a male Karrablast, and you two trade with each other. You pump your fist, excited to finally complete your collection, while the other trainer mumbles something about his first "shiny," whatever that means. As you wait for the pokeball to open, you hold your arms forward to welcome your new pokemon.

What you did not expect was the Karrablast coming out armed to the bone with armor and lances.

You move your body enough to barely avoid getting stabbed by the surprise evolution (Bad end 1 averted). The trainer quickly explains that Karrablast has a tendency to steal Shelmet's armor, making it evolve into Escavalier and the Shelmet evolves into Accelgor. The Karra-err...Escavalier looks at you, and then salutes to you, acknowledging its new trainer. You would question where'd he get this armor from, but you were too distracted by the unusual symbolism he is radiating, reminding you that of knight in fairy tales.

Soon after, you two went on various adventures, with you showing and guiding him throughout Unova and him protecting you from various baddies along the way. It felt so much like a fairy tale come true that you even asked him to become your "Knight in Shining Armor," even if under the armor is the same cute bug you wanted for a long time. The fairy tale became reality when you set upon him a kiss to his lips, and sharing a passionate night with him (though you'd had to do all the work since his heavy armor makes it impossible for him to move fast).

Afterwards, you meet up with the trainer again, and realizing that you also need to register an Accelgor, offer to trade once again (only temporarily). He was hard to convince, but agreed to do so under the condition that his Accelgor battles with Escavalier. And thus the battle begins. In order to get this over with, you command your Knight to Megahorn his Accelgor out of the field, while the Accelgor charges towards Escavalier, glowing in a blue light, almost making a final gambit with its life for one hit. The two collide and the battlefield explodes, covering the area entirely with dust.

For a moment, you fear the worst, and believe that your knight may be severely injured. You rush into the cloud to search for your fallen knight, eyes filled with tears and sorrow. While you search, you begin to hear the sounds of a sloppy mess being made, confusing you. As the dust settles, you look, to your shock, with Accelgor and your knight fully kissing each other on the lips full force, with tongue and all. You even see his "lance" crossing with the Accelgor's "shiny shuriken"...

You cannot believe this! You grew to love the Escavalier, only for him to find another!? It even looks like he's making more effort in bedding the Accelgor than he did with you! WHY WOULD HE DO THIS TO YOU!? Your rage builds up, and all of your sorrow dissipates and converts into that of jealousy, madness. Anger.

In a fit of rage, you take out another one of your bug pokemon, Volcarona, and commanded it to use heat wave on both of them, burning them alive and leaving nothing behind.

BAD END: The trainer that had the Accelgor yells out, "MY SHINY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU MONSTER!?" And then proceeds to circumcise you with an axe from nowhere and poke you in the eye, the latter of which fatally kills you.

ALT BAD END: You swear off romance and become a Clerk Female Trainer, living your days being single until you die alone, with no one, not even with your old bug pokemon.

* * *

MPokefan x FAzumarill

"I'M BORED!" You declared as you look into the pool of water, staring at your reflection with disinterest. You would have thought that moving onto Four Island and being surrounded with pokemon from the daycare would sate your boredom, but no, it only intensified it even further. After seeing what kind of pokemon come and go in the daycare (as a volunteer), you realize that it would be the EXACT same pokemon, with the EXACT same trainers going in and out of the daycare. After about 2 weeks of playing with the pokemon there, you are now utterly bored, and are questioning your move to this Island.

You are a Pokefan who originates from the Pokemon Fan Club of Hoenn, and after the only daycare in the region closed down, you moved into Kanto in search for another daycare, but all you ever found was an old man who took care of one pokemon at a time, quite disappointing. It was not until someone recommended you to go to the Sevii Islands where you finally found what you thought to be "The Daycare of your Dreams." It seemed to have everything, a mix of some cute Kanto pokemon and even some of the Pokemon from Hoenn for you to play with. The only cost of playing with them is that you had to volunteer there, but you had the time, and were eager to help them out whenever. As such, you were quite popular with the pokemon there.

However, after realizing that the same thing has been happening again and again for several weeks, you quickly grew tired of it. During your break, you walked to the lake, and looked down, contemplating your next move. "What do I do now?" You say to yourself.

And then you saw a blue orb pop out of the water, which appears to be attached to a black line.

Although something tells you that this is bait and will likely pull you into the water, you decided to take it and pull whatever it was out of it, to which you find a pokemon attached to it! It kinda looked like a colored egg, oval and colored blue with white spots around it, with its lower half completely white. It had stubby arms and legs, and its ears/tail shape reminded you of that of Pikachu. The pokemon, still thinking its swimming, was waving its arms in the air, with its eyes closed, unaware of the change of its surroundings.

You put it down on the grass next to you, tapping it on the head slightly to get its attention. Its eyes open up, revealing two simple black ovals that reflect light. It looks to you and you wave at it in a sign of greeting. It then looks back in the water, then towards you, and back to the water.

It then jumps back into the water quicker than you can blink.

Not surprised that a wild pokemon would run from you, you sigh and go back to looking towards the water, returning to your bored state of unamusement.

And then a stubby arm pops out of the water, grabs your shirt, and pulls you into the water, too.

Caught completely off guard, you take up a lot of water, but managed to resurface, spluttering out and gagging. You hear laughter next to you, and you see the pokemon pointing at you, its face red from exasperating air. You feel your face turning red too, and you unconsciously reach out for the pokemon.

"Why you..!"

You then catch the pokemon off guard and dunk its head in the water. The pokemon responds by flipping you over effortlessly into the water once again with a loud splash. Almost instantaneously, you felt a spark form between the two of you, and you charged into each other, with smiles and laughter emitting from the two of you.

You two then proceed to wrestle around with each other in the water for a good time until the Daycare Man asks that you get back to work. Grudgingly, you part ways with the Pokemon, but promise that you'd come back to play with it later. As you work, your mind wanders back to the Pokemon you just met. It looked familiar, but you can't remember exactly what kind it is. Also, how was it able to pull you into the water with little to no effort?

You ask the Daycare Man about the pokemon in your mind, who then said that it was an Azumarill, part of the Marill evolution line. You then recalled you heard of Marill before, who were pretty common back in Hoenn, but never knowing that it can evolve any further. As he was explaining the evolution line, you were carrying supplies of berries left and right for the pokemon in the daycare to feed on, until you trip on a rather familiar blue ball and drop everything on the floor with a loud THUD. Disoriented, you grab the nearest thing with both of your arms to pull towards you in hopes of saving a box. You end up pulling something oval shaped close to your chest and as your mind reorients itself, you look down, to see a rather flustered Azumarill within your grasp, holding a berry from one of the boxes that you dropped. You assume that its not familiar with being held like this and promptly place it back on the ground, but not before the Daycare man notices the pokemon, and his face changes into that of a stern look.

"Azumarill, leave this place. You know you cannot be here anymore." He states coldly, breaking the rather cute mood that was set up.

The pokemon looks to the Daycare Man with a horrified look in its face, and runs and hides behind one of your legs, clenching it pretty hard. In fact, it almost feels like it could break at any moment. However, you ignore the grip and inquire about why he was demanding that the pokemon should leave, a contrary to how the daycare normally accepts any pokemon.

"That Azumarill...has caused several injuries in the past towards other pokemon. Whenever it would play with one of them, the playmate would always be severely wounded. Broken bodies, internal bleeding, craters on the body, not even large pokemon are able to be around her without being hurt. One of my pokemon almost DIED trying to calm it down from a tantrum, and he's still in the Pokecenter trying to recover. That pokemon is too dangerous to be in the daycare, since someone always get hurt!"

You find the back story of the cute pokemon to be a bit absurd, and explain that you played with the Azumarill yourself, yet you don't even have a scratch, even after you two technically wrestled around. Surprised, the Daycare Man approaches you and inspects your body.

"I-impossible! Not even a bruise?!" he stated. You shrug, confused at the boss's unexpected inspection of you. When he finishes, he takes a few steps back, with his eyes stuck in shock and awe. He then looks at the Azumarill, who feels his stare attempts to cover it-err...herself, from his view using your pant leg. The poor thing is trembling throughout this conversation. You knelt down and pat the Azumarill on the head to calm it down, only for her to pull you down to its level and hugs your face. The Old man flinches, expecting you to be harmed, but then is even more shocked to see that the rabbit pokemon is simply hugging you. Once again, you explain to him that while you admit that it seems to have hidden strength, it-she hasn't harmed you yet, so you think she'll be fine as long as you are around her.

The Old Daycare Man ponders about your justification and of the events he had just witnessed. The last person to have played with Azumarill had his head smashed in when she tackled hugged his face. Yet now here you are, who seems to be unaffected by Azumarill's Huge Power, and is actually able to play around with it without receiving serious injury? This is interesting, very, very interesting...

You were startled when you heard the clearing of a throat, and turn your head to to the source of the sound, the Old Daycare Woman. It looks like she overheard the entire conversation between you and the Daycare Man. However, compared to the Daycare Man, her face looked more sympathetic with the Azumarill's unfortunate situation. As she finishes approaching you, she then states, "While I agree that the Azumarill is too powerful to play with other pokemon and trainers, I do have to say that the Azumarill may not fully know its own strength. Yet somehow, you remain intact when you interacted with her. Although my husband may not like it, I think we can finally welcome the Azumarill back into the Daycare, under a certain condition..." She gives you a devilish smile. You deadpan in response; it looks like whatever the condition is, it is going to involve you.

...

Surprisingly, things were going well after that tension-filled day. The Daycare Man, after talking with his wife, reluctantly agreed to let the Azumarill back into the Daycare under the condition that you become its trainer and chaperon, keeping the other pokemon safe from her. You didn't have to do much, since a lot of the pokemon just seemed to steer clear of the girl. To prevent her from becoming lonely, you decide to be her number one playmate, hanging around with her and rarely keeping her in the dive ball the Daycare Man gave you. The pokemon around you, although keeping their distance, look at you like an idol, almost as if you have done something no other being has done.

This didn't stop you two from wresting around though. From splash fights to ticking, you two would romp around whenever you were on break. You have to admit that this playing around has gotten you a little bit stronger and agile, as you were able to carry more boxes with ease and without much accidents. For a moment, you believed that one of the pokemon in the daycare was actually ogling your strength, but then it hid itself into a bush before you could react. You simply chuckle and go on about your business. Somehow, meeting your new friend brought new excitement that rejuvenated this island you once called boring.

One night, during your day off, you were wrestling with your Azumarill around the harbor, and you end up doing a bit more than just wrestle; she pulls you to her height so that she could hug your face again, but she misaims and ends up kissing your cheek by accident. From there, things escalated from you kissing her cheek back, the both of you ticking one another to staring at each other's eyes in the moonlight. As you look into her eyes, you find yourself driven by an unknown emotion, and your lips somehow end up in hers, much to the Azumarill's surprise. Thankfully, she didn't react horribly, and eagerly returned the favor, although she definitely put much more force into it than you have. You attempted to match up with her, but she completely overwhelms your kiss, taking full control of it. When she finally breaks the kiss and lets you go, you fall to the ground, gasping for air. She laughs at you until you surprise her with an embrace, and you two begin to fool around with one another on the sand.

As you take off your clothes, ready to seal the relationship with the pokemon, you question to yourself, "What am I doing? I'm just a simple Pokefan. I'm suppose to adore these pokemon, befriend them, play with them, not fall in love with them!" However, as you look to the Azumarill, who appears to be fully red in embarrassment, showing you its own, full love folds, you find yourself compelled to go through it. As you prepare, one final thought occurs in your head, "No...love doesn't discriminate, regardless of species. Even if she is a pokemon, I'll just make her my special number 1."

You pick up and position the Azumarill, who too, is bracing for impact, and you whisper to her ear, "I'll be gentle.."

...

Although you were very gentle the first round, she was VERY rough on the second one. As you came inside your blue lover, she pushes you to the ground, wanting more of you, and slams onto your pelvis with an amazing force. The force of the sudden change into the cowgirl position makes all those times you two roughed around feel like a gentle breeze. Yet were it not for the strengthening of your muscles form the time you two played around, you would think that she would accidentally break you in half. Thankfully, she screams out shortly after, finishing along with you. You quickly decide to pick her up and take her to your home before anyone peers out and searches for the source of the scream.

When you close the door, the both of you enter a shower (where more sexing occurs on accident) and the two of you cuddle up in your bed. As you drift into your sleep, you whisper to your new blue lover that this relationship should be kept secret, for risk of losing your job. She nods, and falls asleep along with you. That night, the both of you share a dream about having kids, with somehow ended up with her lifting a Snorlax with one arm and throwing it across a river.

A sudden "BOOM!" sound springs you up from your bed. As you look around, you notice that the Azumarill you bedded with last night was absent. You go out of your house and search for the location of the sound, where you see a Snorlax in a large crater, buried head-first in dirt. Farther away, you hear the Old Daycare man, lecturing a trainer for releasing a Snorlax at the lake entrance and blocking the cave. As you apporach, you see the Azumarill next to the Daycare Man, who has now asked her to get that Snorlax back here. From there, you see her effortlessly pick up the Snorlax with one hand, and carry it all the way back to the Daycare. As you are witnessing this, your eyes are in that of shock. When she drops the Snorlax into the daycare, she walks to you and hugs your legs, rubbing it affectionately. The scene plays in your head once again, and now you begin to wonder just how powerful this Azumarill you just bedded really is.

After that commotion, the Daycare Man announces to his wife, the pokemon, and you that he'll be travelling over to a faraway region to help his grandson create and maintain a daycare, as well as to pick up his injured pokemon, giving Azumarill a stoic gaze upon that statement. At that, he opens up his only pokeball to reveal a pokemon you've seen back in Hoenn.

A pokemon, humanoid in shape, reveals itself after the light dissipates. Its skin looked mostly gray, but appears to have wide, red legs with wide hips to match, separated by a yellow ring. It also dons an unusual red hat with three yellow spots in front of it. Its eyes are simplistic, something like that of Azumarills, but you can definitely see the segregation of the iris and the rest of the eye. All this matches up to its red, rather puffy lips, that seem to take the shape of a donut, almost as if they came to be so puffy from eating a Tamato Berry.

The Daycare Man then tells his wife to look after his Medicham while he is away in order to reduce the cost of the plane ticket. The wife agrees, and within a moment's notice, he gets onto the boat and heads back to the Kanto Mainland towards the airport.

Your blue lover looks at the Medicham in confusion, likely from never seeing one before. You then recall back on Hoenn, on how some Medicham break holes into mountains to create quiet areas for meditation. That power seems very familar to that of Azumarill's Huge Power. A plan comes up in your mind, and if done right, could lead to the two of them to be play mates while the Daycare Man is away.

However, while you were cleaning up and analyzing the plan in your head, the Medicham has already teleported towards you to get a close look at you. You stop thinking about your plan and focus your attention on the Medicham, who appears to be staring at something around you. Not to be rude, you wave your hand towards it and say hello. It stares at your hand and grabs it, almost as if it was enlightened by its presence.

And then you sense it, a rather powerful, almost dominative wave of energy emitting from the hand of the pokemon. It feels similar to that of Azumarill's strong grip, but it feels...more controlled, almost as if the pokemon knows that it could crush you with just enough pressure, but then deciding not to, and instead, holds back. However, you can definitely feel the power surrounding the Medicham, more concentrated than the simple, but raw power of Azumarill. "This must be the 'Huge Power' that they use for meditation," you say to yourself.

It then brings your hand to its lips, which it then kisses like a gentleman greeting a lady.

"Huh?" Was all you could say before you heard laughter from the Daycare Lady. "Oh my! It looks like she has already taken a liking to you! First you managed to befriend a strong Azumarill, and now even a Medicham with Pure Power? You must have a thing for strong pokemon," She snickers.

You blush at this statement, looking away from the female Medicham, who is now smiling at you. What you did not expect to see though was a rather puffed face of Azumarill, looking quite angry at the Medicham. Her cheeks are red and her right ear is involuntarily twitching in scale to the size of her cheeks. However, the Medicham pays no mind to it and turns around towards the entrance into the Daycare Pen, swaying her hips from left to right. You attempt to comfort ad calm down the ever-growing rage of Azumarill, who eventually lets out a rather loud "Azu!" and storms slowly towards the Daycare Pen as well. From the look of things, it looks like she doesn't like the new Medicham. So much for pairing the two together...

As the days pass on, you begin to suspect that you might be the source of the reason why Azumarill dislikes Medicham. While you still had to attend to your Daycare Volunteer Services, the Medicham hanged out with you more than with the other pokemon. Whenenver she was around you, your Azumarill followed accordingly, her eyes focused on the interactions between you and Medicham. While transporting supplies to and from different parts of the Daycare, the Medicham would help by carrying some of the other boxes which is nice of her, and then your lover would carry even more to surpass Medicham's contribution. Although you think this is Azumarill's way of "sizing up" to the helpful pokemon and should probably be stopped, you can't argue with the results, as you managed to finish your work significantly quicker that day. This behavior repeats quite a few times for several days, until one day...

After all of your work was finished, you thank the two pokemon for their help. Azumarill places her hands towards her race, showing off some of her pride, while the Medicham just approaches you and grabs onto your left arm, rubbing her head on it affectionately like a schoolgirl in love. As you are about to object to her sudden grasp, the Azumarill takes note of what just happened and puffed her cheeks in anger, walking towards your other arm, and grabbing onto it with much more force. Meanwhile, you are completely dumbfounded by the situation you managed to get into just by showing a little gratitude to the both of them.

The Azumarill tugs your arm towards her direction, wanting to go to the sandy shore again for some wrestling shenanigans. Meanwhile, the Medicham is tugging you towards another part of the daycare, though you do not know her intent. It doesn't take long for the two of them to get into a tug-o-war between one another, with you acting as the knot.

The struggle and cries of "Zu! Med! Zu! Med!" brings about the attention of some of the other Daycare pokemon, to which then laugh at your predicament. You feel your face burning up even moreso when you see that the faces of your Azumarill and Medicham twitch in anger towards one another, as the pulling intensity increases. You begin to fear that you'll be torn into two if this goes on for any longer. Thankfully, you were rescued by the Daycare Lady, who saw the events unfold in front of her, and asks for your help for something. Seeing a window of opportunity, you quickly shake yourself apart from the two and hurry on to the Daycare Lady, unaware that you are walking to the direction that Medicham was pulling you towards. As you were walking, Medicham clings onto your right arm and follows you, making you sigh and look to your Azumarill with a rather discomforted face. You fail to notice the Medicham look back at the Azumarill with a smug grin, to which Azumarill storms in the other direction, creating small craters with each of her footsteps. Looks like you'll have to comfort her after work.

...

Wow, Azumarill is _pissed_. Even at night, you can see craters all over the beach and numerous water pokemon that are practically pummeled into grains throughout the island. As you leave work, you notice that the trail of grain-pummeled pokemon leads up into your home. Concerned, you quickly make way to the door, and upon opening it, a Tentacruel flies out, crashing into the harbor, and finally going back into the darkness of the sea. Bracing for the worse, you tense up and enter your home, to find...

...everything as it was. No damage, no blood, and no other pokemon seems to be lingering around your home. But as you prepare yourself to enter the bedroom for a well deserved nap, you find your sheets concentrated into one part of the bed, surrounding a rather rustled blue and white oval pokemon, who seems to have been bawling her eyes out for a while.

You lie down on the bed, surprising your Azumarill, who then turns away from you and towards the other side of the bed, likely not amused that you worked with Medicham for the majority of today. You attempt to convince her that you don't think Medicham of "that way," but the Azumarill doesn't budge, nor even acknowledge you. You sigh and stare at the ceiling for a moment, and something comes in your mind.

"Hey, if you want..." you begin to say, "I can tell her about us." This gets the Azumarill's attention, who turns slightly towards you and raises one of her ears. "Y'know, that we're in...a relationship. I think if I told her, she will stop her advances out of respect, but..." You rub your eyebrows in deep thinking. "She...could inform the Daycare Man and Woman, and likely all of the other pokemon. Knowing the Daycare Man's distrust of you, I believe he would likely evict me from the Daycare center, along with banning you from the center again." You sigh, now feeling depressed about what you said, as you unintentionally talk more than you originally planned.

"Before I met you, I was bored out of my mind, and I was even losing interest in what I used to do for fun. I was actually going to consider going off to another region's daycare, until you pulled me into that lake." Your face grins slightly, remembering how you two first met. "From there, with you by my side, the gap in my mind has been filled with the most fun and entertainment that I have ever experienced, even better than the time I spent back in the Hoenn Daycare." Your grin turns into a small smile. "I even discovered a love that I would have never thought to have considered until now.

You pay no attention to the sniveling, but get back into your original conversation. "Azumarill, although at first I came here looking for fun, now I only want your happiness, so I am willing to risk everything I got for it. That's why I leave the final decision to you.  
Do you want me to tel-"

"Zuuuuuuuuuu!"

You were interrupted by a sudden pressure on your chest and a cry, distracting your thoughts and bringing you back to reality. As you look down, you see the Azumarill hugging your chest, crying profusely and shaking her head left and right in your chest. You blink for a moment, and rub the pokemon's head to comfort it. Azumarill rubs its eyes, wiping away leftover tears, and looks up to your face, that looks like its on the break point for bawling once again. You smile slightly, and ask, "So, I take that as a no?"

She nods her head, and with that, you surprise her with a kiss. Unlike the first kiss, though, this one was much more softer than before, primarily because for the first time, you are in control. However, rather than being forceful, you decide to be gentle, embracing her into a cuddle, and taking your time to let the both of you sink into the mood.

That is, until you feel something grab a hold onto your loins. Your eyes open, and you see your Azumarill handling it, with a smug grin on her face. You gulp and state, "Your still mad at me, aren't you?"

The Azumarill winks at you. This is going to be a long night...

And then you experienced the pleasure (and pain) of angry sex.

...

That night, although was very touching and pleasurable, has taken a lot out of you, and everyone around you has noticed. The next day, you barely managed to get to your services on time, struggled with balancing even the slightest of boxes, and lacked the energy to even interact with the other pokemon. Your eyes clearly show signs of a lack of sleep, where even your eyebags have bags. Although the Azumarill, you believe, has apologized to sapping out your energy like that, you easily forgave her, though even she can tell that you are exhausted beyond stability. The Daycare Woman even considered giving you the day off to regain your energy as she sympathizes with you trying to comfort a strong pokemon (unaware of what really happened, of course). However, instead she had a better idea.

She takes you into the Daycare Pen and calls Medicham. Upon hearing her name called, Azumarill suddenly appears next to you, ready to defend you from any of her advances. Medicham makes her way towards the Daycare Lady, who instructs her to show some of her yoga skills to get your blood flowing, just enough to go through the rest of the day. Medicham happily agrees, and the lady leaves you alone with the pokemon. Medicham happily greets you and waves to the Azumarill, who simply turned her head away. And then Medicham gets a good look into your tired face.

She gasps and holds your face with her hands, wondering what happened to exhaust your face into such a poor condition. Too tired to think, you nonchalantly state something about repairing a broken heart, to which she looks at Azumarill with a rustled face. The Azumarill crosses her arms across her chest and puffs out some air in defiance. The Medicham shakes her head, trying to ignore the Blue pokemon, and then instructs you to watch and reenact some of her Yoga positions.

For the next few hours, you try your best to mimic the Medicham to the best of your ability. However, you have to admit that you are not very flexible unlike her, so she occasionally helps you get into some of the positions. From bending your back to helping you balance yourself on side planking, she would help out here and then, though you think you catch her ogling some of your exposed skin in some of the positions. The Azumarill stares intently at you two, but ends up trying to join halfway, although having a stubby body gave her a disadvantage, to which the Medicham snickers at. Still, this is the first time that the two are actually doing something together; perhaps there is a chance for a friendship to form between them after all.

After a couple of hours in the sunset, she gets into a meditating position, likely wanting to take a break, to which you happily obliged, and crossed your legs and closed your eyes. The Azumarill mimics you and closes her eyes as well. Your mind eventually blanks out the noise around the daycare, with the only sound coming from your slow breathing. You wonder if you were actually falling asleep more than meditating, but it doesn't matter at this point, as you feel SO much better than you did earlier before. You'll have to thank Medicham for this, since it has significantly help you get back your lost energy.

"A...A...AZU!"

The sudden shout of your Azumarill breaks you out of your meditation, and you open your eyes to discover the Medicham kissing you, in front of the other pokemon, in front of the Daycare Lady, in front of your lover. Your eyes snap open in shock, as she continues her onslaughter towards your mouth. The pokemon roar with surprise while the old lady simply fans herself, saying "oh you young ones are so eager!" The Azumarill blankly stares at the Medicham, likely shocked at the turn of events. You quickly roll backwards to shake her off, yelling out "What the hell are you doing!?"

She crawls towards you, to which you back up until you hit a corner, to which she simply says her name, and the pokemon around you gasp once again. Based on the crowds reaction, you believe that the Medicham may have confessed to you, to which you attempt to reject, but she only comes closer.

She prepares to kiss you again, before something blue intercepts and shoves her into the wall at lightning speed, emitting dust and dirt in the air. As it settles, you see the Azumarill pinning Medicham to the wall by the head, still pushing her into it, threatening to make the wall to collapse or to crush her head in.

One look into Azumarill's face was all it took to see what is going on, RAGE. Her face had a rather darkened expression, teeth showing, gritting, and grinding among each other left and right. Both of her ears are involuntarily twitching with irritation, and the veins on her head pulsate each second. Her tail shows even more erratic behavior, zigzagging out of control and glowing in a blue color that you have never seen before.

The Azumarill prepares and charges to do an even stronger push, but is interjected with a kick to the gut, sent flying to the other side of the daycare. A foot can be seen sticking out of the crater in the hall, with Medicham walking out of it, covered in dirt, and although she is smirking, appears just as angry as Azumarill. You are about to intervene between the two, but an overwhelming pressure sends you into the ground, being emitted from the Medicham. It leaves you pinned, almost breatless, of how much of this invisible force the Medicham is emitting. And it looks like your not alone, the pokemon watching the events too are being crushed by the same pressure. Is this...her pure power ability?

Medicham leaps into the air, going into a kicking position and flies towards the Azumarill, who grazes and evades the attack, making the Medicham crash into the building and level it into the ground, spreading debris all over the island. That one moment was all it took for Azumarill to retaliate with another speedy burst towards Medicham, bashing her into the lake.

As she flies away from you, you find the pressure around you release, and with a moment's notice, you get up and signal the Daycare Lady, who appears to have only raised an eyebrow at the events that have unfolded.

"T-this is bad! Hey, Daycare Lady! Get these pokemon out of here to a safe area!" She nods, and walk towards the frightened pokemon, picking up a stick and rallying them to the harbor onto a small boat. She was about to depart, but then asks that you come along with her if you want to avoid the storm. You contemplate this, but then another earth-shattering blow erupts from the lake, forcing all of the water out like a spout and flooding a small part of the island. You then choose to reject her offer, as you feel the need to save your blue friend from this fight.

She sighs, and rows away, leaving you stuck on the island. You rush back into the recently emptied lake to see the two going at it like underground members of a fight club. The Azumarill, almost lost in a frenzy, is relentlessly smashing and bashing her way to the Medicham, who is struggling to deflect most of her blows. Even with her pure power at full capacity, the Azumarill ignores the ever-growing pressure and continues to attack. The Medicham attempts a counterattack with a surprise palm attack to the belly; it connects perfectly, emitting a small shockwave around her, but she ignores the pain and retaliates with a dirty blow below the belt. Medicham, stunned, falls to the ground on one knee, before returning a surprise uppercut and lifting the Azumarill into the air. The Azumarill is lifted high up, but then uses the added momentum in the air to puff herself up and prepares to body slam the weakened pokemon. The Medicham, caught off guard and unable to evade, is then pushed all the way back into the pit, making it even bigger than before. You plead the both of them to stop fighting, but your cries are left unheard with all of the action going on in the newly created pit.

Medicham, tiring out, teleports somewhere, leaving the Azumarill on alert, not knowing where she could strike. You two wonder where  
the pokemon went of to, where then the Medicham manifests behind the Azumarill and performs another hi jump kick. This one connects with the face of the blue pokemon, and send Azumarill flying into the entrance to a cave, where Medicham follows into. You recall seeing this cave right before you met Azumarill, but you never went in it before. And now it looks like you have a reason. You edge yourself around the pit, careful to not fall in, and enter the cave.

When you enter, you are greeted with immediate shivers, and you clench your body in surprise of the change in temperature. You find a sign that says "Icefall Cave," torn in half, but that is not the worst damage you've seen.

The entire cave is a mess. Filled with craters and holes through walls, it is easy to know that a scuffle is still going on. A lot of the icicles that appeared on the ceiling have crashed all over the floor, making this cave almost hazardous to explore, as more are on the brink of collapse. The pokemon are condensed into one corner, afraid of getting in the way of the fight. Seeing you enter the cave, they all used you to find a way out, and rushed through, ignoring you. You shiver again, the cold rising in strength and intensity. At this rate, you'll likely freeze at the entrance before you can even find them. You must go in and get the two out!

Through some exploring you come across a waterfall lake within the cave, where, to your horror, you find your Azumarill, covered in scrapes, bruises, and injury, panting heavily while starting at the Medicham who shares the Azumarill's conditions. They appear to be just staring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

You call out to the both of them to stop fighting as you worry now that the island could easily be destroyed at this rate. This grabs both of their attention, but then you slouch onto both of your knees, shuddering in the ever-dropping temperature of the cave. The Azumarill is the first to react and dashes towards you, ignoring her injuries and being more concerned about your deteriorating heat. You attempt to shrug it off and say it is nothing, but your mask is easily seen through by the worried blue pokemon. You attempt to reassure her once again, but without thinking, you embrace her and give her a quick kiss on the head, which helps warm you up with the added body heat.

The Medicham, meanwhile, was watching these touching events unfold, and her smirk was replaced to that of anger. Without warning, she appears in front of you and smacks the Azumarill out of your hands and into a wall, reducing it into rubble. "Wha-" was all you could say before she silences you with her lips and forcefully embraces you. The Azumarill gets out of the debris and shakes her head, only to see the sight unfold, with you struggling against the red and gray pokemon's grip.

In the blink of an eye, your blue lover tackles the Medicham into the water, where you can only hear powerful blows being exchanged. With enough warmth received from the Azumarill (and Medicham) you approach the water to get a closer look, and then the Medicham emerges out of it, landing onto a nearby rock in the water. Azumarill has yet to come out, but then you see something strange going on with the waterfall.

The waterfall, originally distant, is now enlarging itself and is making even more water crash onto the lake. Suddenly, the waterfall becomes active, and is now approaching the pokemon on the rock. A closer look into the roaring water reveals your blue lover, spinning rapidly in a horizontal position, almost as if her rotation was controlling the flow of the waterfall, becoming one with it.

You look back onto the Medicham, who suddenly pulls her arm back and balls her hand into a fist. Sparks are forming within them, which then turn into lightning. As it grows in intensity, you realize that she's preparing to Thunder punch the waterfall! If it hits the water, there's no telling if Azumarill will survive the impact!

Once again, you beg the two to stop this fight, but the roaring of the waves and the crackling of thunder makes your voice go unheard.

Medicham, now fully charged, leaps towards the waterfall.

The waterfall boosts in speed towards the Medicham.

Before the two could connect fatal blows, you yell one last time.

"**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!**"

What Medicham, Azumarill, and you didn't count on was you jumping high and far enough to land in between their aim, taking the blunt of both blows. The last thing you saw was Medicham's and Azumarill's face of horror before the first lands onto you.

The first thing you felt is the impact of the punch, which lands right in your gut, forcing all the air out of you. The jolts then connect to you and spread throughout your chest, numbing a majority of your body, and eventually replaces it with a sharp, intensive burning sensation. More electricity jolts out from the impact, but you at least managed to prevent most of it from hitting the waterfall. You would likely cry out in pain, but you are intercepted by the roaring waters of the waterfall, which envelops you, and makes the electricity surging in your chest spread out to your entire body. You unconsciously take in water from the electricity riding throughout your body, and now feel the hundreds of pounds of water crash upon you. Thankfully, you were too distracted from the pain of electricity to notice some of your bones being crushed by the sheer pressure of the waterfall, while some others were broken from the momentum of you spinning around in the waterfall. However, the coldness of the water eventually envelops you, which surprisingly felt...nice, almost comforting.

As you spin around in the waterfall, you see another figure entering the waterfall, but is unable to fight it and can only struggle as the water's pressure ransacks it. Your vision, now fading from the numbness, is unable to figure out who is it that entered the waterfall. You don't even hear the explosion occur from the impact, destroying the entire cave and sending you flying to the shore, making a rather loud impacting sound upon crashing onto the sound, but how should you know? You are already too numb to feel anymore pain.

With very limited energy left, you look to your left to see the figure, that you think is Medicham, covered in debris, with only an arm sticking out. Hopefully, she's only knocked out and not really...

Too bad you can't say the same for yourself, as you cough out some blood from your mouth.

The people of the island, who were evacuating since the fight began, call out to you to get your attention and point towards the evacuation boat, but you pay them no mind, as your eyes are too busy searching for your lover. Two people on the boat leave and head to your direction, picking up your battered and bruised body and taking it back to the boat. As you scan the area, you hear a distant "Zu!" and a blue figure running towards you. Mustering what little of strength you have left, you raise your arm to reach out to her. The men look at who you are reaching to, and pick up the pace when they realize that she was getting close, likely scared of the power of the Azumarill. With the men loading you onto the boat, you gather enough strength to surprise them and roll back onto the harbor to land on your back, where the Azumarill makes haste in reaching you. Before the men could pick you up again, you painstakingly raise your hand towards them to signal "stop."

The men hesitate, but before they could react, they see the Azumarill running towards you, with tears in her eyes. The captain of the ship panics and starts the boat, leaving you behind with the pokemon. The Azumarill approaches you and hugs onto your chest, glad that you made it out of the cave. However, she notices that your body is far too cold for her comfort, and she drags you to one of the fires that formed from the aftermath to try and warm you up.

You cough out again, more violently than before, and the Azumarill's eyes water up once again. "Rill, rill, rill!" She repeats constantly, as she tries to feed you a few berries that survived the aftermath. However, you are unable to chew on your own, so the Azumarill improvises, chewing on an oran berry and kissing you, passing the chewed berry into you.

You wince, but manage to swallow it. However, it does little to heal your injuries, which you think are intensifying even more.

"Azumarill, you...you should go." The Azumarill gasps at what you have said, but with what little strength the berry gave you, you continue, "G**o**...before they come. There's no...telling what will happen if...they find you again...so pl**ea**se...run. As far as you...ca**n go**."

The Azumarill gets onto your chest and looks at you in the eyes, tears now falling to her cheek. She is shaking her head profusely, refusing to abandon you in your state of pain. You sigh, and try again.

"It...is too late for me. Even if r_e_s-**e**...came back or if i g-**_g-go_**t...on the boat, I woul**dn**'t-"

You are cut off with another bloody cough, but continue talking. Azumarill's eyes are covered by her hands at this point.

"P**lea**se...go, fo_r me_, won**'t you**?"

Your eyes daze off a bit unfocused and then you notice that night has fallen since you were blown out of the cave. The moonlight is shining right behind the Azumarill, reminding you of the night that you fell in love with the pokemon. Already, she is close to your face, crying on your cheek. You turn your head and surprise the Azumarill with a tender kiss. She closes her eyes and caresses your head, savoring what is to be the final act of kindness you can give to her. As your breath weakness, she breaks the kiss to give you more oxygen. As your vision fades once more, you see something unusual. The Azumarill, who is crying, almost looks like as it she was glowing pink. You are unable to tell what is really going on, as your eyes are losing the ability to focus anymore. Right before you finally close your eyes, you weakly whisper to her.

"...be-_e_-e good, will you?

**M**  
**y**

**B**  
**l**  
**u**  
**e**

**L**  
**o**  
**v**  
**e**  
**r**

..."

...

Somewhere distant, an old man was relaxing with his Rhydon in a hotel room. The pokemon, although a rock type, still shows significant signs of a recent battle, with the most notable sign being a cracked horn on its nose and a chipped ear. The calmness in the area reminds him of an old affair he had a long time ago that ended with him marrying another woman. The old man was busy watching an old show about the origin of pokemon when he heard a knock on his door. He gets up to open the door...

To find a woman suddenly coming into the room and heading to the remote. The Old man recognizes this person, though, as his wife.

"Dearie, what are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be back in Four Island?" He says in surprise. The Old lady doesn't say anything, but change the channel to the news. She then sits down and watches it intently. The old man sighs and decides not to question her any further, and watches the news with her.

The screen flashes.

"Hello I'm _, part of the Nightly Pokemon News Hour, and I am here to bring you some breaking news on an explosion that occurred in Four Island, one of the Sevii Islands."

This gets a gasp out of the old man, but he continues to watch, not saying anything else.

"Just a few hours ago, there were reports of an explosion that occurred in Icefall Cave, which sent several debris throughout the island and damaged numerous property and scattered pokemon throughout the area. Witnesses report that prior to this, the Daycare Center was already in jeopardy when a fight between two pokemon broke out, who then fought all the way into the entrance of the cave, where then it was reported that the explosion took place."

The Daycare Man, horrified about the news, panics. "Oh no! What if the pokemon in the daycare got hurt!?"

The lady finally speaks, saying that the pokemon got out alright and they are already back to their trainers, to which he sighs in relief.

A reporter then whispers something into the newscaster's ear, whose eyes wide in surprise.

"This just in, rescuers have found one person and pokemon left on the Island. The pokemon, a Medicham, was found buried under some of the debris from the explosion. Currently she is covered in various injuries and bruises, likely from fighting with the pokemon along with being piled up under rocks. She was taken to a Pokemon center and put under critical condition."

Critical condition. These were the same words that the old man heard when he placed his Rhydon under the nurses's care. Something tells him that he knows who is behind this explosion.

"Additionally, the person, named _, was found lying close to a charred area, likely put out by a pokemon. Our scans indicate that a large majority of his bones are either broken or destroyed, as well as his nerves and arteries dilated, presumably caused by an electrical jolt. He is presumed dead on the scene, the only casualty in this disaster. The second pokemon that is supposedly involved with this disaster, remains at large."

The Old Man, unable to look at the news any further, covers his eyes with his sleeve. The lady sighs, pulling out a picture that contains her and the old man in their younger days as mature adults, feeling nostalgia wave throughout her body. Her eyes focus on a hiding pokemon in the picture, whose head looked like that of an onion. With an expressionless face, she comments out loud:

"Youngsters these days. They do the darnedest things."

Fin.

* * *

MCool Trainer x Shedninja (TheOnlyMoth)

You are a Cool Trainer who is more of a stud than a trainer at all. You have had more sex than you had pokemon battles with other trainers. If they lost (and they were female), you had sex with them, to which they described as "the best feeling of being filled inside with." Because of your ability to pleasure the ladies, you were a bit arrogant too, especially towards other male trainers, insulting them on their poor builts, and even accusing them of having "tiny pokeballs." Somehow, you managed to not induce karma onto yourself, and your team (Salamance, Flygon, Blaziken, Shedninja, Metagross) were piratically invincible.

One day, you decided that to add salt to the trainer's wounds, you would have sex with all of their female pokemon, too. However, you never dove into pokephillia before, and thus, you don't know where to start, especially when all of your pokemon are either male or genderless.

It was then that you remember that there was a large hole in the back of your Shedninja that was said to steal spirits if you look too close to it. However, in order to get practice in, you were willing to do the deed at the risk of your life just to rub it in.

Thankfully, Shedninjas rarely move, so it didn't really struggle while you were using it like an onahole.

However, as you insert your loins into its hole, you feel a strong suction on your groin, that only continues to grow in strength, until you feel your entire pelvis being sucked in. Before you could react, your entire lower half was suddenly sucked into the hole of the Shedninja. You commanded it to stop, but it remained motionless, almost unaware of what is happening to you. As your head gets sucked in, the last thing on your mind was, "Did I just come inside a Shedninja?"

Bad end: You are now in control of your Shedninja, forced to live out your days immobile and still, unable to humiliate the trainers you once dominated.

* * *

MFisherman x FMilotic (SadIdiot)

You are once again, a fisherman, part of the fisherman club in Kalos. You have been hunting for a feebas for a long time, but you have had no luck in finding one, not even in Hoenn or Sinnoh. As you search, you find various other rare pokemon, but nothing compared well to that of a Feebas.

One fisherman, who was watching you hunt for Feebas, took interest in your skills, and decides to invite you along to the Fisherman's Club in Kalos. Having nothing better to do and in need of taking a break, you decide to join their club, and focus on something else to catch.

The fisherman introduces you to the other members, who greet you with open arms. As time goes on, some of them ask you what fish were you trying to catch all of these years, to which you respond "Feebas." However, you are pretty shush when they want to know why you want to catch one.

That is because secretly inside, you wanted to have sex with its evolution, Milotic, the most beautiful pokemon in the world. At least once a month you had a dream where she would embrace you with her coil, lick your face, kiss you, and letting you have your way with her. However, there's no way in hell your letting anyone know that.

One day, the fisherman club decided that they would help you catch a Feebas, and funded a boat trip to the Unova Region, whose route 1 supposedly contained Feebas.

And so you, along with the club, began fishing. You sit and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

About six hours pass before the club decides to take a break and head out to eat. You decide to stay behind and fish for a little while longer.

A strange yet strong ripple appears next to you. Curious, you cast your lure down to the ripple to see what is going on.

_Meanwhile..._

"OH YES! OHHHH YEAH! ALMOST THERE!" A Milotic screams out, masturbating frivolously. It appears as though she is in heat, but there are no other pokemon around her to help sate her desires. She was just about to finish and climax...

When a lure attaches onto one of her antennae. But it didn't matter, she continued to twist and turn in pleasure of what she is feeling.

_Back on the surface..._

WOAH! You feel a strong tug suddenly from the ripple, much stronger than anything you'd ever felt! No matter, you begin to pull harder and faster, until you reel it in all the way to reveal...

"A MILOTIC!?"

Well, you didn't expect to fish up an ACTUAL Milotic within this small pool of lake water, but your not complaining! You finally found one after all of these years. Except...

There's something wrong with the Miltoic. Her face looked flushed and for some odd reason she looks untidy. The Milotic then opens her eyes and looks around, only to see you. You say hi to her, but then she suddenly gets closer. You look into the eyes of the Milotic, and you see lust, primal, strong lust within them. She then kisses you with all of her power and aims for your pants. "Holy shit is she wanting to do this now!? Best. Catch. Ever!" You say to yourself. But as you toss away your pants and position yourself to enter her, an idea came in your head.

"Hold on a minute..."

The milotic stops, but you can tell that her lust is growing even more with each passing second.

The second you hear voices of the people from the Fisherman club, you insert yourself in her, making her scream her name quite loudly.

The Fisherman are startled by the scream, almost instantaneously you shout out.

"Hey guys! Check this out! I finally got a Milotic!"

The guys rush to your voice and then they all gasp at you, who is busy having rough sex with the Milotic. "You guys wanted to know why I wanted a Feebas, right? I wanted one so that I can do..." You pause for a moment.

"THIS!"

And then you thrust strongly in the pokemon once again, who is calling out her name frequently. Some of the fisherman turn away in embarrassment; others continue to stare at the scene that beholds them. One fisherman even took off his pants and started to fap away as well.

As you feel yourself reaching your limit, the Milotic began growing in a white light, and began shrinking in size. And then you saw what was happening.

"Nononoononononono!" You plea, as she shrinks back down, and somehow devolves into a Feebas. Unfortunately for you, you have reached your limit, and by the time she finishes devolving, you came inside her.

You came inside the ugliest fish in the world. Nice going.

The Fisherman are silent, and then laugh out loudly at the situation that they just saw. They laughed and laughed, and you find yourself blushing at what just happened.

What's worse? The newly devolved Feebas jumps up and slaps your face, jumping back into the depths of the water, increasing the intensity of the laughter of the fisherman.

**GOD**  
**FUCKING**  
**DAMNIT**

And you were ostracized from the Fisherman Club.

BAD END.

* * *

MTrainer x FGardevoir (Internet)

Author's note: This is an old treasure from the internet, and was probably around before I started doing this. Due to unfortunate and improper time investment, the plan for the Mega Gardevoir bad end will be moved to next volume, so have this relic instead. It has been modified to be 2nd person, as well as fixing some errors along the way.

*Congratulations! Your Kirla has evolved into a Gardevoir!* Your pokedex suddenly announced, as the light emitting from your Kirla dissipates, revealing a new figure to you.

"Woah!" you shouted, wide eyed at your new Pokémon. You had no idea she was close to evolving after defeating a random Zubat, but here she was! She got a lot taller, almost matching your height of 5' 09'', and now has quite a pretty gown rather than a tutu skirt from her previous evolution. Were it not for the white skin, red eyes and red horn protruding out of her chest, she could almost pass for a human being.

"So you're a Gardevoir now, huh? Hmm..." You walked around your pokémon, pacing a looping circle as you examined her closely. "I bet you're really strong, and your move pool has probably expanded even more too." You muttered to yourself as you subconsciously ogled her.

'Does my new form please you, Master?'

"...?!" You jumped and looked around quickly. "What...? Who said that, who's there?"

'It's me, Master. Your pokémon.'

You blinked, turning back to look at your Gardevoir. "That was... you?" She smiled and tilted her head slightly.

'Yes, Master. Thanks to my newly enhanced psychic powers, I can speak to you telepathically now.' Gardevoir said, without the need to open her mouth.

"Wow... telepathy. Now THAT is pretty cool! You're a great Pokémon, Gardevoir, did you know that?"

Gardevoir blushed and looked away. 'Thank you, Master...'

"No problem. I give compliments whenever they are due." You winked, causing Gardevoir to blush even more. You didn't pay much attention to it though, since you'd probably blush if you were complimented, too. "Well, we're almost to the next town. What do you say, want to return in your Pokéball while I take you over to the Pokémon center for some much-deserved healing?"

Gardevoir nodded, lacing her hands behind her back.

"Alrighty then!" You smiled, pulling out your Pokéball and popping it open, allowing Gardevoir to return within. You minimized it and set it on your belt, then began on your way to the next town.

...

Feeling more drained than usual, you decided to spend the night at that town. You weren't exactly well-off in terms of cash, so the motel you stayed at was sub-par at best. Paying for your room, you headed up stairs and down the hall until you found your room.

You sighed out in relief at the sight of the bed. Dingy it was along with its smell, but a bed is a bed, no matter the quality. You tossed your backpack onto a chair and immediately removed your shirt. Tossing that on the floor, you started to unbuckle your belt. You let your pants drop to the floor, leaving you in your boxers. "Ahh..." you sigh out, exhausted from traveling. As you relax, you walk over to your backpack to retrieve your pajamas, and didn't notice your only Pokéball roll off your belt and rest on the button. The ball expanded and popped open. Gardevoir appeared in the motel room. She yawned silently, stretching, then turned around.

'Oh my!'

You jumped, whirling around to find yourself in your underwear in front of Gardevoir! "Ah! W-what are you…"

'…..' She blushed intensely and turned away, her hands over her face.

"Oh man…. Didn't see this coming….. this was… I mean, this wasn't…. I didn't….." You chewed on your lower lip, too flustered to think of anything to say in this awkward moment.

'Master…. I didn't know you felt that way.'

"…! Huh?" You blinked.

Gardevoir looked back at you over her shoulder. She was still blushing, but her eyes….. she was peering over you from an angle, attempting to surpass her embarrassment. 'Why else would you summon me here? Now? In a motel room… you nearly nude….. me just evolved into this form…'

"Um…"

'You've been waiting, haven't you? Waiting until I evolved…. 'She turned fully, moving towards you slowly. It almost appeared as though she was barely off the ground, floating gently towards you. You almost picked up seeing her sway gently as well, so gracefully, so beautifully... Her hand went to your chest, sliding over the warm skin, almost as if she was analyzing your rapidly increasing heart rate. '… until you could have me.'

"H-h-h-have y-y-you?!" Your face lit up like a beacon. You could feel your knees get shaky and your heart race even more. Was your Pokémon actually…. And did she really… and why didn't you feel more disgusted by this? Did… did you want her all along after all?

She smiled. 'Yes. You can have me, if you desire, so.' She pressed her lips against yours, throwing her arms around your neck and engaging you in a passionate, heated embrace. As she kisses you, a memory of her rushes into your mind, revealing something from the past. It appears as though she'd wanted you too for a long time, as well. Ever since she was a Ralts, she secretly dreamed about becoming your bride. But it had been impossible until now…. Now it could all 'fit'.

You were completely taken aback by all this. Your mind was reeling, but your body… it seemed to know exactly what to do. Your hands almost unconsciously went to her hips, your lips beginning to kiss back, and a certain appendage began to stiffen. "Mmm…"

"Your lips feel so good, Master. And you're so warm. I cannot wait until we are one…' She spoke telepathically as their kissing became fervent.

"Mmm…Then let's not wait anymore!" You exclaimed suddenly, sweeping Gardevoir off her feet quite suddenly, then tossing her onto the bed. You crawled on after her, grinning devilishly.

'Oh Master….. so assertive!'

"You betcha!" You kissed her again.

'Master…'

"Mmmm….."

'Master…. '

"Mm—yeah?" You pulled away.

'Do you have…. Protection?'

You blinked, then furrowed your brows. "Protection….? Oh! You mean condoms?"

She nodded.

"Uh, no. But we don't need those! I can't get you pregnant and we're both virgins, right?"

"Right, but…. It's just….." She looked away, biting her lip.

"But… what?" You tilted your head.

All humans use condoms for this type of thing. That's normal. And we're doing this. So…. If we used those, it'd be more… normal, and less like you're doing it with an animal.'

"….. Aw. Gardevoir. I don't think of you as an animal!"

'But still…'

You pursed your lips, then smiled. "Alright, if you insist; I recall seeing a machine downstairs that could help with that! Let's go!"

Gardevoir's expression brightened. 'Thank you, Master!'

After a quick dressing session, You and Gardevoir hurried downstairs to the first floor of the motel. There was a vending machine with various chips, drinks, and at the very bottom….. "Condoms!"

'Only ten G!'

"Uh… Oh uh…" You patted your pockets.

'What?'

"I don't have any change…"

'Oh… 'Gardevoir looked down at the floor.

"…." You stared at her face for a moment, then nodded. "Don't worry!" You knelt down in front of the machine and stuck your hand into the flap.

'Master! Are you sure you should be doing that?'

"Don't worry! No one will notice. Nnnnngg…. Just a little….bit….. more…. And….. got it!" You pulled the rubber out of the machine and straightened. "Now, let's get back up there and—"

"STOP RIGHT THERE, CRIMINAL SCUM!"

You and your Gardevoir both jumped as a man clad in heavy brown armor ran up to them, scowling.

"NOBODY BREAKS THE LAW ON MY WATCH! I'VE CONFISCATED YOUR STOLEN GOODS. NOW PAY YOUR FINE OR IT'S OFF TO JAIL!"

"Uh… sir…. I'm sorry…. Really, it won't happen again…." You stuttered out, wide eyed. "Let me just get my wall—"

"THEN PAY WITH YOUR BLOOD!" The guard drew out your sword.

'Master!' Gardevoir moved in between. 'Don't worry, I'll pro—'The guard beheaded Gardevoir with a single slash.

"….GARDEVOIR! NO! YOU MONSTER! YOU KILLED HER! YOU—" You never finished your sentence as the cold steel ran through your chest. You gasped, and blood trickled out from your lips. The sword was pulled out, and you collapsed. Everything was going dark. Everything was vanishing. You saw Gardevoir's' severed head on the other side of the room, and the armored man's feet.

As the officer stood there, looking down the length of his blade at the young man you had just ran through, a feeling of total exhilaration filled him. Your blood gushed from the wound, and your eyes became small and unfocused as you slowly faded into oblivion.

"THIS IS WHY I TOOK THIS FUCKING JOB!" the guard howled with laughter into the night, finally ripping his weapon free and letting your lifeless body fall to the ground.

BAD END: Next time, make sure you don't go into Elder's Oblivion Motel.

* * *

And with that volume 2 comes to an end. Thoughts? Comment/review if you have any questions, thoughts, or just see something wrong with what I wrote. See you all in Volume 3!


End file.
